Never Lend Butch Your Gengar
by RoseMasterD87
Summary: A missing chapter from "Steps In Paradise". Team Rocket, Angelina, and the Ketchum brigade learn a very odd but important lesson. COMPLETED! R&R!
1. Prologue

Hello, another Pokemon story underway! If you've stayed loyal to my other Pokemon stories, then you'll like this one! This takes place before chapter three of _**"Steps In Paradise"**_. I don't own Pokemon, except my own character and the plot. Enjoy!

Summary: A missing chapter from _**"Steps In Paradise"**_. Team Rocket and Angelina learn an important lesson, so why's the Ketchum-brigade involved, too? R&R!

Never Lend Butch Your Gengar

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

On a calm summer evening, a young girl of fourteen with hazel eyes sat at her vanity brushing her strawberry-blonde hair inside her room of a huge hilltop house in Pallet Town. She's Angelina Murakami, the daughter of Giovanni Murakami and Delia Ketchum. Also the oldest sister to Ash Ketchum and Christina Murakami.

Angelina defeated the Orange League a year after she earned the Johto Region badges, then placed in the top three for the Indigo League Tournament. She has yet to participate in the Johto League Silver Conference, but until then, her journey has also led to following her young brother and ridding Team Rocket's troubles.

Angelina also dedicated half her life to Team Rocket. Mostly her friend Marcus Trainum's idea, Angelina and her best friend Jeremy Cretonne are now undercover Rocket-Agents working for the police to shut down the evil organization from stealing and injuring Pokemon.

Since the year that Angelina was on her journey in the Kanto Region, she found out that Team Rocket's Jessie and James attacked the Viridian City Pokemon Center. The rockets were blasted off by Ash's Pikachu's Thundershock, which mostly started the chase of what they'd soon get of failing Pokemon-less schemes.

Angelina knew that Team Rocket would be trouble for Ash, so she tagged along close behind as a guardian, even if Team Rocket had no luck capturing Pikachu with their failing schemes. Though she did feel slightly bad for Jessie and James, for she was also a member of Team Rocket, too.

After the Indigo League Tournament, Angelina found out that Professor Oak sent Ash to the Orange Islands to receive a special device called the G.S. Ball and participate in the Orange League. She also meets up Marcus's sister Amber Trainum, whom flies her out to Valencia Island with the help of her legendary Pokemon Lugia to supposedly meet up with Ash and friends. It wasn't long until Angelina's arrival that Ash and Misty long departed while Brock stayed back with Professor Ivy and her three assistants to study and learn more about the Pokemon. Staying for one night, Angelina soon leaves Valencia Island and later reunites with Ash and Misty whom are joined with another good friend to Angelina, Tracey Sketchit.

One adventure stuck out to Angelina more as a memory she would never forget. It happened during the time that Ash was capturing badges for the Orange League. She ran into Team Rocket's Jessie and James, and then later on, Cassidy and Butch. They were both both trying to capture Ash's Pikachu, somehow succeeding but with a terrible outcome miles away at Team Rocket Head Quarters.

Angelina sat down on her bed after a quick glance at her sleeping Pichu curled up in his basket; she picked up her diary and began to write the adventure that happened not too long ago.

_**Dearest Diary,**_

_**I know I've been very busy since the last three years, but I have something very interesting to tell you. It happened at the end of last month to the beginning of last week, supposedly after hearing that Ash Ketchum was competing for the Orange League and very far after the incident involving Butch and Cassidy attacking Mandarin Island. **_

_**I knew after the Indigo League Tournament something would happen. Professor Oak sent Ash to Professor Ivy on Valencia Island in the Orange Archipelago for a delivery of the GS Ball. Upon arrival, Brock offered to stay back and study the Pokemon with Ash and Misty fended for themselves on their own journey back to Pallet Town, or so I thought, until I reunited with Ash and Misty on Mandarin Island while joined with a good friend of mine, Tracey Sketchit. **_

_**So now Ash was training for the Orange League, and Team Rocket was still following to capture Pikachu nonetheless. It wasn't long until one day…. Something just had to happen…. Well, this is just how my story begins….**_

The beach was crowded as it turned out to be a beautiful day.

Angelina laid her towel out and went off to change into her red-and-black bikini, and then she went strolling for a walk with her Pichu. She was about to head back to her towel to sunbathe when she suddenly felt watched.

"Oow! Jess!"

Angelina turned upon hearing the voice, there was a blue-haired young man laying on his stomach while a magenta-haired young woman was rubbing on sunscreen for him.

"Oops, sorry. My hands slipped." Jessie said, snickering.

Angelina raised her eyebrow confusedly, _**'Okay, what's Jessie and James doing here?'**_ usually the Rockets are scheming to capture Pikachu, but she quickly shrugged it off as nothing and heads over to her towel to relax.

"What yous doing here, sweet-cheeks?"

Angelina looked up and saw Meowth approach her. She noticed earlier that the Feline Pokemon was amusing himself by the shore.

"Hey Meowth, just relaxing." Angelina smiled.

"James, do you shave your legs?" Jessie asked, noticing how smooth and hairless her legs were.

Meowth and Angelina watched, exchanging funny expressions.

"No, I do not!" James retorted, his pride injured.

"Yes, you do!" Jessie giggled. "Come on, you could do _**Gillette For Women**_ advert!"

"No, I don't!" James insisted before adding quietly. "I wax them."

Jessie roared with laughter, she wasn't the only one since Meowth and Angelina heard and stiffled their own laughs.

"Well, it's difficult to make a convincing Dutch-Egg selling girl, or magician's assistant, or nurse if you have hairy man's legs." James defended sulkily.

"_**Ladyboy**_!" Jessie coughed.

"Shut up!" James yelled, it was rare that Jessie _**(or anyone)**_ saw him angry.

"Calm down. I was just teasing." Jessie huffed, laying down on her chair.

"Well, I've had enough of it," James said, his tone frightening Jessie.

"I'm sorry, all right? I didn't mean to touch a raw nerve."

"You know, Jess," James sat up. "You're not so perfect and beautiful as you think you are, so I wouldn't say those things if I were you."

"Fine then, why don't you find a girlfriend, or a boyfriend and stop bugging me?" Jessie snapped.

"You're a bitch, Jessie," James shook his head before jumping up. He picked up a bag that had his stuff and Pokeballs in it calling, "Victreebel, Weezing— return!" and walking away down the beach.

Angelina was watching, it scared her to see James get angry.

"Ya really bugged him dis time!" Meowth exclaimed, walking up to Jessie a few minutes later when it became clear that James wasn't coming back any time soon.

"Oh, go play with some yarn." Jessie growled.

"Fury Swipes!" Meowth cries, jumping at Jessie, but finding a face full of wooden mallet. "Ahh! My meowth!" he shrieked, spitting out blood, as his fangs had bitten down on his tongue.

Meowth was about to scratch cris-crosses on Jessie's face when he heard a shout of, "Meowth! Angelina! Jessie!"

They looked up and saw James running frantically towards them, a single bead of sweat making its way down his forehead.

"What is it, James? A tidal wave?" Jessie asked.

"No! It's worse…. Than that…. Much…. Worse!" James babbled, breathing too hard from exertion and panic that he could only communicate in frustratingly broken sentences. "Video-phone…. Cassidy…. Botch…. Out of…. Jail…. Want…. Revenge!" he flung himself into Jessie's arms for protection. "What are we going to do, Jess!"

Jessie and Meowth exchanged worried glances, Cassidy and Butch have escaped from their second attack that took place on Mandarin Island. Now after revenge….

Angelina didn't think she had to worry, she never did anything to Cassidy and Butch. Except when they mind-controlled her Pichu on Mandarin Island, she had to sacrifice one of her other Pokemon to escape. Another time, about two years ago, Angelina did save a Lapras from Cassidy and Butch on Tangelo Island with help from Jeremy, they never found out she intruded. She felt bad for Jessie and James, they helped Ash and friends stop Cassidy and Butch from their two main schemes. She kept a low profile around them, and she was lucky they kept quiet that she was undercover as well.

**§To Be Continued§**

I've written this story awhile back when I was still updating **"Two Escapades In One"**, this may be more Team Rocket-related, but you'll like it nonetheless. All comments and suggestions are welcomed, thanks!


	2. Rocket Against Rocket

I'm glad you like it so far, here's chapter two! I don't own Pokemon except for my character and plot! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Rocket Against Rocket**

A month passed, Jessie **_(and Angelina) _**assumed that Cassidy and Butch had escaped, but had been recaptured and that normal service could be safely recommended. So more fiendish schemes were concocted and Pikachus' never-the-less remained at large.

Angelina kept an eye on Ash and friends; hanging with them a few times that she wasn't around Team Rocket.

It was a bright and beautiful morning, Angelina traveled far ahead of Ash and friends so she could secretly catch up with Team Rocket. She sat herself up in a tree on a sturdy tree branch, watching James and Meowth dig a pit-fall trap while Jessie stood watch also.

"Dig faster, James!" Jessie screeched, looking through her binoculars at the on-coming twerps. "They'll be here in five minutes."

"Maybe yous should stop yellin' an' start diggin' yourself, Jessie." Meowth advised.

"With nails like these?" Jessie pulled off her glove and stretched out her hand, wiggling her fingers.

"Whateva," the Pokemon muttered, annoyingly. Then he looked up, confused, "Where's Angel, why ain't she helpin'?"

"I'm the look-out, remember?" Angelina called, she wore her Rocket outfit; a black elbow-sleeved top with a large red **_'R'_** on the front, a black skirt that stopped four inches above her knees, black knee-high boots, black fingerless grip-gloves, a black go-go cap, a black belt holding 5 red-and-white Pokeballs, and a silver chain around her neck with a minimized rhinestoned red-and-white Pokeball which held her Pichu.

Meowth glanced up toward the tree where the young girl sat; he narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath.

James panted and whined. "I'm tired, Jess. When do we eat?"

"When we get a check from the Boss for capturing a Pikachu." Jessie snapped.

"Okay, I tink dis is deep enough," Meowth said, and Jessie threw down a ladder down for him and James to climb up. They carefully spread a grid of twigs over the hole and then covered this with leaves, followed by soil, so it looked exactly like the rest of the road.

"Okay, hide!" Jessie exclaimed, alerted to a close proximity of twerps. Team Rocket ducked behind the trees while Angelina kept her balance on the tree branch and had a nice view of Ash and his friends walking down the path.

"Agh! Ash, will you ever shut up? So you won another gym badge, big deal!"

"You've never won a gym badge, Misty. You're just jealous! Did you see the way I got Squirtle to-"

"SHUT UP!" Misty screamed.

"Whoa, Misty just evolved into a Flareon!" Tracey laughed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu sighed, fed up with all the sexual tension and wished Ash would just take the hint and get it together with Misty.

"What was that, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika, pika, pikachUUU-UUU!" the Pokemon replied, as the young trainers fell into a hole which suddenly appeared beneath them.

"Oh no. It's Team Rocket again. I'm getting pretty sick of this. Let's walk on the verge from now on, guys." Ash folded his arms and waited for Jessie and James to appear.

"To tell you the truth, it's the way they insist on doing that motto that bugs me." Misty brushed the dust off her Togepi.

"Good trap structure though," Tracey added, taking out his sketchpad.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie exclaimed, jumping to the edge of the hole.

"Here we go…." Misty groaned.

"And make it double!" James stood back to back with Jessie.

"Can't they ever think of something new to say?"

"To protect the world from devastation…."

"I guess it's traditional or something." Ash shrugged.

"To unite all peoples within our nation…."

"Still, they could get new music to accompany it or something…." Misty offered.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…."

"Or swap lines," Tracey pondered.

"To extend- right, that's it!" James interrupts. "You twerps take our motto seriously- no talking over it."

"Oh come on, Team Rocket…. You always say the same thing!" Ash whined.

"No, I mean it!" James folded his arms petulantly. "I can wait here all day until you're quiet."

"Okay, we're listening." Misty growled.

"Ahem. To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to-"

"Aghh! That's enough of murdering the motto!" screamed a familiar female voice, Cassidy and Butch leaped out of their hiding place.

"Butch! Cassidy!" said a very frightened Jessie and James in response.

Angelina stood her grounds, literally as she had to jump down from the tree. She knew Cassidy and Butch would show up sometime to confront Jessie and James.

"Surprised to see us? Well, we've been thinking about meeting up again for a very long time." Cassidy smiled. "We thought we'd come say hello, capture this Pikachu, as you seem to be so thoroughly incompetent that you can't even take a Pokemon from a twelve year old…. Oh, and get a little pay back for being put in jail."

Jessie and James instinctively grabbed each other for reassurance and whimpered. Angelina just stood by the tree, her expression indescribable while Meowth fled behind the young female Rocket and grabbed onto her leg for protection.

"Are they going to kill us, Jess?" James asked in a high, childish voice.

"Oh, we won't kill you." Butch smirked.

"No, we thought we'd rough you up a little…. Or a lot…. And drag you back to see the Boss- he's very anxious to know where you've been for the past three months." Cassidy explained.

"Aghh! Worse dan death!" Meowth exclaimed, tightening his grip on Angelina's leg, its claws sharply poking at her skin.

"So you're gonna let me watch this?" Angelina yelped.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" Cassidy asked, staring down the young Rocket. "I just hope the Boss hasn't ordered you to help **_them_**." she pointed an accusing finger at Jessie and James.

"I'm…. oh the heck with it!" Angelina threw off her go-go cap and revealed her long strawberry-blonde hair. "Look, you know who I am; and I **_am_** helping them! Gonna do something about it?"

"Maybe we will," Butch grinned, his dark eyes glittering maliciously.

Angelina growled and narrowed her eyes; even if she hated Team Rocket and agreed to help the police shut down the organization, she'd never let her friends get hurt, good or bad.

Jessie straightened herself and took up a valiant stance. "Well, you won't take us without a fight! Go Arbok!" she launched her Pokeball in the air.

"Go Weeezing!" James said in a monotone, not really expecting to win.

Cassidy laughed, "What pathetic Pokemon!" she paused, then turned to Butch and nodded.

"Do it, Gengar!" Butch shouted, throwing his Pokeball.

Angelina gasped as the Pokemon materialized on the road, then she realized what Pokemon had been stolen from her back on Mandarin Island. It was small, roundish and black, with spiky hair- it looked like it was the inbred cousin of a Jigglypuff with its idiotic grin.

"Oooh, a Gengar!" James was impressed and forgot the impending doom for a moment. Jessie's head snapped around to glare at him, and finding that this alone wasn't enough to break the spell, she delivered a sharp slap across the face.

"Arbok, Poison Sting!"

"Weezing, Sludge Attack!"

"Gengar, Confusion!"

Gengar's eyes turned red and he focused on Weezing and Arbok.

Arbok felt dizzy and with a cry of **_"Chaaarr!" _**fired poison needles where it thought Gengar stood, but hit Weezing.

Weezing tried to blind Gengar by spitting out thick oily muck, but hit Arbok.

The two dazed Pokemon proceeded to charge into each other and crashed to the ground. Jessie and James sighed and ordered their Pokemon to return to their Pokeballs.

"Go Lickitung," Jessie ordered flatly.

"Go Victreebel," James mumbled.

"Just do your best," Jessie covered her face with her hands.

"Mmm! Don't attack me!" came James' muffled voice as only his feet were visible, protruding from inside Victreebel. The Grass-Bell Pokemon spat him onto the dusty ground.

Butch and Cassidy were giggling with their hands over their mouths.

"How embarrassing!" Cassidy said, in a stage whisper to her partner.

With a cry of **_"Tung!"_**, Lickitung rushed forward to defend the honor of its mistress. It punched Gengar hard in the face with its enormous tongue. Gengar reeled and enraged, retaliated with its own Lick Attack.

"Get'em, Sparkette!" Angelina threw out a Pokeball into the battle. "Thunderbolt!"

Angelina's Raichu appeared and unleashed a bolt of electricity upon Lickitung and Gengar.

"Hey, not mine!" Jessie yelled.

Angelina sweatdropped, "Oops, my bad!"

James very rarely had ideas, and had practical ones about as often as Ash washes; but bedraggled, humiliated and in the heat of battle as he was, he suddenly felt as if one of the gods had thrown an inspiration at him from the heavens. While Gengar was occupied with Lickitung and Raichu, James shouted, "Victreebel, Sleep Powder!"

Victreebel screeched and lifted up the leaf that covered its mouth. A golden glitter floated in a haze over Lickitung, Raichu, and Gengar.

The three Pokemon continued fighting as if in slow motion, and then sat contentedly on the ground, closing their eyes. With the impact of a small earthquake aftershock, they keeled over, snoring.

"WOOHOO!" James whipped out two Team Rocket fans from nowhere, and proceeded to do a victory dance.

Jessie, Meowth, and Angelina would have hugged James, but he was still covered in Victreebel's saliva.

"Woah, he beat us." Butch said in amazement to Cassidy, but he turned around to find that his partner was no longer there and now standing over the pitfall trap.

"Butch, Angel, James, Jessie, Meowth!" Cassidy shouted with urgency.

Everyone forgot the battle for a moment and ran over to the hole.

"The twerps are gone!" the six Rockets glared at each other accusingly.

"Well if you hadn't sprung out and battled us, we would've had that Pikachu!" Jessie was snarling at Cassidy.

"Oh of course you wouldn't have, Jess- I mean you've only been trying to capture it for two years now!"

"Shut up, Cassidy! You're just jealous because I've always been more beautiful!"

"Ha! That's a laugh- with that hair!"

"You can talk- it looks like you were shocked by a Pikachu!"

"At least I don't have that disgraceful excuse for a uniform. Some of us don't have to dress indecently to get attention…."

Butch and James trudged behind their respectful women, staring at the ground. Meowth had abandoned Jessie and James at the road, running off in the opposite direction shouting, "Uhh, I'll look for dem dis way!"

Angelina was offered to go along with Meowth, but she refused to stay back with the Rockets incase a real fight broke loose.

"Venonat!" called Cassidy's Venonat, which was used for tracking. It had been walking in front, its infa-red compound eyes scanning the forest.

"This way!" Cassidy said.

Jessie and James were harmless, that's why they were failed Pokemon poachers- the secret to success, as portrayed by Butch and Cassidy, is ruthlessness and malice.

"Found one!" Butch lifted up Tracey by the collar.

"Here's another!" Jessie grabbed Misty by the shoulder.

"Ooh! It's like hunting for Easter eggs!" James giggled girlishly.

"Last one." Cassidy discovered Ash behind a holly bush, clutching his Pikachu protectively.

The twerps were dragged, kicking and screaming, to the center of a clearing where they were lashed together with rope.

"I'll take that." Butch wrestled Pikachu from Ash's grip.

"Chuuuu!" Pikachu protested, thundershocking Butch.

Cassidy rescued her partner by opening a rubber bag for Butch to drop the Pokemon into.

Butch shuddered, his hair on end and smoking slightly. He growled and kicked the bag.

Ash yelled, "Hey, don't you kick my best friend!" and struggled uselessly, almost cutting off Tracey and Misty's circulation in the process.

Angelina had to remind herself over and over as she was beginning to get very annoyed, **_'Good or bad, you never hurt you friends or their Pokemon.'_** Something like this made a plus sign of veins appear on her forehead, even though she should be a good Pokemon trainer and help Ash and friends.

"That's it!" Angelina yelled, fed up from her decision. She grabbed Ash by his shirt and lifted him up. "Listen, brat! You better shut you face right now or that Pokemon will be **_NOTHING_** when I'm through with it! Got that!"

Ash gulped and nodded, he and his friends were scared. Angelina dropped the tied-up trainers to the ground, then she turned sharply away and faced the Rockets staring her down in shock.

"The hell are you staring at! I should have a right in this, too!" Angelina spat, the Rockets gave way as she walked passed them.

"Right, anyway," Cassidy spoke through the stiffened silence. "We'll be taking Pikachu to the Boss. Since you helped us, we'll forget about the past." She nodded at Jessie and James.

"No way- we're coming with you. You're not claiming all the credits!" Jessie defied adamantly.

Cassidy and Jessie bickered with one another for fifteen minutes, James and Angelina sweatdropped embarrassingly and wondered why Meowth wasn't here to scratch the crap out of them, and Butch was annoyed as hell.

"Enough! Cassidy, just let them come with us, would you?" Butch shouted, a plus-sign of veins appeared on his forehead. One woman was bad enough, rival woman made his temples throb.

"Buuuutch!" Cassidy whined.

"Ya know what!" Angelina interrupted, also annoyed and snatching away the bag holding Pikachu. "Just to settle this argument, maybe I should take charge before I kill the Pokemon and no one gets credit."

Cassidy and Jessie looked murderous, but Butch placed a protecting hand on Angelina's shoulder and warned, "She's got a point, maybe this will keep everyone quiet for once."

**§To Be Continued§**

Oow! Getting any better? Well, a lot happens, so let me know what you think! Thanks, and chapter 3 is on its way!


	3. Camp Rest

Ah yes, Team Rocket finally captured Pikachu, but this isn't over yet…. it's only the beginning **_(smiles evilly)_**! I don't own Pokemon except for my character and plot, enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Camp Rest**

It was a long walk back to Team Rocket Head Quarters as a certain feline made off with the balloon. The Rockets trudged for about ten miles before setting up camp.

Angelina sat near a tree so she had a clear view of the Rockets from their set ups; her sleeping bag was out and she was sitting cross-legged and soothed the bag holding Pikachu. The Pokemon seemed to be calming down and stopped moving because of Angelina's consoling and reassuring words of no danger. Once it stopped moving completely, Angelina placed it near her backpack and relaxed on her sleeping bag. She turned her head to Jessie and James eating rice-balls….

"Scardy cat," Jessie said with an air of contempt, probably wondering where Meowth had got to.

That comment prompted no reaction from James because he was eating, which occupied his whole concentration, and therefore prohibited any communication that was not vital.

Jessie looked over at Butch and Cassidy, who were sitting about thirty yards away. She couldn't hear what they were saying because they were talking in hushed, conspiratorial tones. Butch was drawing a diagram in the soil with a stick. They never fought, they never hit each other. Butch never whined that he was hungry; Cassidy didn't seem to eat at all.

"Do you think she's attractive?" Jessie asked James.

"Who?"

"Cassidy!"

James saw the danger in Jessie's eyes and quickly answered. "NO!"

"Bah- she's always been thinner than me!" Jessie sat back.

"So?"

"What do you mean **_'so'_**? It's a girl's dream to be that thin."

"Why? She doesn't have a chest." James smiled to himself triumphantly, having snatched the last rice-ball off the plate.

"Yeah, that's true. Ha- she's just a big man." Jessie smiled in knowledge that she wasn't fat, just femininely voluptuous." And I really think she could do with a makeover, I mean her hair is all split ends and- HEY!" Jessie noticed the missing food.

"You didn't want it anyway…. You're on a diet!" James laughed before stuffing it in his mouth.

Jessie was about to hit him when she glanced over at Butch and Cassidy again, and observing their mature and co-operative approach to partnership, she bit her lip and forced herself to sit back down. "You're…. right James…. It's fine that you ate it."

James peeked out from between his fingers, as he'd put his arms over his face to protect himself. "It is?"

"Yes."

"Are you feeling all right, Jess?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Usually when I do that, you hit me very hard with a mallet and then stand on my throat."

"Ha, ha, ha! You really are funny, James!"

James stared at her in amazement. "Uh, okay…. I'm going to sleep now. Night, Jess."

Jessie watched him walk away and her frozen grin of benevolence slip.

"Are you going to bed, too?"

Jessie turned quickly to see Angelina staring up at her. "I will after I find out what we're doing from Butch and Cassidy."

"Let me do that," Angelina insisted as she got up and walked toward her. "I hardly do anything."

Jessie nodded, she knew Angelina hardly helped anyways and she could find out more information from Butch and Cassidy. She walked off where having her stuff set up while Angelina stalked over to where Butch and Cassidy were.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Angelina demanded.

"At seven." Butch answered, smiling in what Angelina supposed was a friendly manner, but the expression seemed incongruous to his face. "Here- celebrate with us." He poured her a glass of Sake **_(Japanese alcoholic beverage made from fermented rice)_**.

Angelina wondered if this were some kind of evil, diabolical plan they'd been working on, but saw the anger and outrage in Cassidy's expression, so sat down cross-legged and accepted the offer. Cassidy got up and walked away without another word.

"You know, I was impressed by the way you've trained your Pokemon. That Raichu is in very good condition." Butch raised an eyebrow.

Angelina melted, she couldn't help bragging about her Raichu. "Oh, I've had her along time…."

"Have you had it since it was a Pichu?"

"Yes."

"You must be very skilled then. It takes a lot of battling experience to make a Pichu evolve."

"Well, it was no match for Gengar." Angelina took a nervous sip of sake and grimaced.

Butch smiled. "An electric type doesn't do completely well against a ghost type."

"I don't really have much of a choice- neither of my other Pokemon are really suited to battling a ghost Pokemon."

"Jessie's Lickitung did well; it kept Gengar occupied for Raichu and Victreebel."

"Five against one wasn't really fair though." Angelina smiled at her own trivial skills compared to Butch; she had to admit he could train. Well, he was one of the founders of Giovanni's breeding centers, he knew a lot about Pokemon. She was beginning to be flattered by this attention; it obviously pissed Cassidy off, which was reason enough to entertain it.

"It's a pity you're stuck in a team with people who hold you back. You could be a great poacher, you know."

"Leave Jessie and James alone, they're as good as I am." Angelina snapped.

"Well, it's apparent that the three of you get along well, but James just doesn't have the brutality."

Angelina remained silent and took another drink.

"You've had some bad luck, too." Butch added.

"Don't make excuses for us. Jessie and James got a lot to learn, but they'll be great one day."

Butch stretched out on the grass and smiled at Angelina. "Maybe, but I think you need a partner."

"What- like you?" Angelina laughed incredulously.

"Well, I've got Cassidy…."

"Lucky you." Angelina drained the last part of her sake and Butch poured her another.

"Cassidy…. Is a good partner-"

"I think she likes you." Angelina teased.

"She does, but it's never going to happen."

"You don't think she's attractive?" Angelina couldn't help herself.

"She's just not my type, I don't know, I've never liked blondes. Besides, when you've spend so much time with someone, as undoubtedly you probably do with James, it's difficult to be interested in them."

"But you just said that she likes you…."

"Maybe it's different for girls."

"It's not."

"So there's nothing between you and James that Jessie doesn't know?"

"No! James and I are friends, nothing more. Why would there be….?"

"If you were Jessie, you wouldn't fight the way she does if there weren't some feelings."

"Don't be stupid. They fight because they get on each others' nerves. Maybe I'd fight with Cassidy, but it won't mean that I'd fancy her!"

"Don't try to convince me, try to convince yourself." Butch smiled.

Angelina kicked him in the shin playfully. "Leave me alone!" she was starting to feel a little tipsy, not even old enough to be drinking alcohol and unused to it.

"Though I'm entirely sure James is opposite sex orientated."

"Leave James alone. He's a little feminine…. But he does like girls."

"And how would you know?"

"I'm not the only girl on the planet you know, he's shown interest in a few. True, one was a ghost, but female never-the-less."

"And you Angel, I don't suppose you have time for a boyfriend?" Butch sat up, facing Angelina.

Angelina giggled girlishly. "Well, not with the traveling, I don't get time to socialize."

"That's a pity; I'd like to dance with you."

"You're flirting with me, stop it." Angelina laughed again, waving her hand dismissively.

"Why? Worried that James will be jealous?" Butch raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"I just…." Angelina stopped mid-sentence, Butch was leaning toward her. She wanted to move back, but couldn't because she was sitting against a tree. She felt Butch's lips brush against hers and then his hands were on her hips, he kissed her more deeply. Her hands remained on the ground; she wasn't sure what to do.

This was the man who had been partly responsible for her friend's Pokemon attacking them just a few months ago. What did he want with her anyway? Was he just trying to hurt Cassidy by showing her attention? Was Angelina just convenient because they were sharing a campsite?

He was a good kisser though, so Angelina reciprocated a little uncertainly and put her hands on his shoulders. Butch responded to this by moving one of his hands up her shirt, and she reacted by kneeing him in the stomach. Butch fell backwards onto the ground and Angelina took the opportunity to flee, as she did so, she heard him laughing.

"Are you all right, Angelina?" James shifted on his side in his sleeping bag. He heard Angelina approach her sleeping bag not far from his and Jessie's, her back turned. He could hear her muffled sobs.

"What's wrong?" James sat up with an expression of concern.

"I don't want to talk about it." Angelina heard James approach her sleeping bag and felt his hand on her shoulder. She sat up and let him hug her, burying her face in his shoulder. "I hate men."

"What he do to you?" James knew fine well, because he'd been watching through binoculars with a feeling somewhat akin to jealousy.

Angelina shook her head, too humiliated to describe the incident. "So stupid." was all she said, referring to herself, she hugged James again.

"Face it Angel, they're just more evil than Jessie and I."

Angelina sat back and rubbed her eyes. "Yes, if I were a proper villainess, I'd have been out there seducing him…. Why didn't I think of it?" she laughed at herself hollowly.

"Because you're not attracted to him?" offered James hopefully.

"No…. I mean, to be honest, I'd never even thought about it. I don't like the color of his hair and his voice creeps me out. But…. Well, a girl can't help being interested in bad boys."

"That's obviously why I haven't got a girlfriend- I'm too nice."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Yes James, live your dream and not your reality."

"Well, what's wrong with me then- why can't I get a girl?"

"You almost did! True, she wasn't quite in the land of the living."

"But then Jessie pulled me back." James smiled.

Angelina elbowed him in the side. "Well…. There was Jessibelle! Think James, you could be sitting in that big mansion, rolling in the dough…."

"Leave me alone!" James huffed again.

"Ooh, touchy these days aren't we?" Angelina was trying to smile, but then she shuddered and said, "I feel sick. I think I'll go wash in the stream."

James handed her a torch. "Shall I make some tea?" he offered.

**§To Be Continued§**

Well like I've said, this story isn't over yet! Chapter 4 will be posted soon; all comments and suggestions welcomed! Thanks and have a great New Years!


	4. Twerp's Revenge

Yea, it's 2006! Okay, so chapter 3 was dramatic, but you'll like this next chapter! I don't own Pokemon, enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Twerp's Revenge**

The next morning, the Rockets were on their way again.

Cassidy and Jessie weren't arguing for once, just narrowing their eyes at each other. If they'd been dogs, they would've been growling and bristling. Cassidy kept close to Butch, James kept close to Jessie, and Angelina was up front carrying the rubber bag holding Pikachu.

The only sounds were the scrunching of boots on the gravel and the muffled protestations of a captured Pikachu in a bag. As the unhappy rocketeers came to the crest of a hill, an unexpected sight awaited them- a hot air balloon and a Meowth!

"Jessie! James! Angel!" Meowth cried, brandishing an ice gun. "Nya! You two stay back or I'll have ta put ya on ice!" he shouted at Butch and Cassidy.

"Meowth! You stupid flea-bag, put that down!" Jessie barked.

"Huh?"

"We've captured Pikachu and we're taking it to the Boss!" James explained with enthusiasm as this meant they wouldn't have to walk no longer.

"Wit' dem!" Meowth pointed a claw at Butch and Cassidy.

Angelina sighed with exasperation. "Yes sweetie, now put that gun down and make some room in the basket!"

They reached Rocket Head Quarters an hour later.

"This doesn't feel right." James said. "I mean, there should've been some sign of the twerps by now- usually that kid goes crazy when anyone takes his Pikachu."

"Well, I tied them pretty tight, they're probably still in that forest." Butch laughed.

They landed on the roof of the fortress-like structure which was the Team Rocket HQ.

"That's weird, I haven't seen a single person since we've landed here." Cassidy was a little nervous as they descended some stone steps and began to walk along a gray corridor which led to Giovanni's office.

"Maybe he's not as paranoid as he use to be." James offered, who was feeling more nervous, due to his natural cowardice and added worry that one Pikachu would not placate the Boss after two years of bungling.

They reached the huge black door of the office and Butch knocked.

"Who's there?" said a voice that was not Giovanni's…. and oddly familiar.

"Uh, Butch and Cassidy, we want to see Giovanni-" Butch said.

Jessie then added, "And Jessie and James! We've brought him a Pikachu."

"Hey guys! Don't forget I helped out, too!" Angelina reminded them.

"Well do come in then." said the stranger again.

Butch slowly opened the door. In the half light, the Rockets could see that Giovanni was sitting at his desk, and sweating more than usual. Around and behind him stood shadowy figures.

"Who are you?" Cassidy demanded.

"Ha ha ha ha!" the original voice rang out. "I've wanted to do this for a very long time." He stepped into the light.

"Oh no!" Angelina gasped in shock. "It's you!"

"ASH!" Team Rocket cried out in unison.

"Yes, but this time you pushed me too far. You see, I thought that Jessie and James would at least have the sense to give up after a while- hell it was even fun frying them all the time. But you, Butch and Cassidy, you just had to get involved!" Ash began to laugh manically and the Rockets noticed that he was holding a shotgun.

"Ash…. What did you do with all the guards? Where did you get the guns? Who are these people?" Jessie was confused; there were more figures than Ash had twerpy traveling companions.

"The guards?... oh, they're locked in the basement. We crawled in through the ventilation and jumped into a room behind some. Then I got my Bulbasaur to hold them with a Vine Whip while we took their weapons…. The rest was easy. And as for my comrades…. I believe you've met them all."

One after the other, the figures stepped into the light. The first was Misty, with fire glinting in her eyes. Then was Tracey who still bore rope burns on his arms and neck. Next was Brock, looking sheepish and obviously struggling with his conscience. Last was Ritchie, Ash's friend from the Indigo Plateau; he knew the love of a trainer for his Pikachu, having one of his own and set out to right the terrible wrong inflicted on his friend.

Jessie and James once again instinctively grabbed each other for reassurance. Butch and Cassidy stood their grounds, as did Meowth and Angelina.

Ash took the safety hatch off the gun and said, "Hand over Pikachu."

Angelina stepped forward, her grip on the bag was tightened and she clutched it. "You sneaky little-! How _**DARE**_ you take over because of your damn Pikachu! You'll regret this ever happened, Ketchum! I swear to God, I'll-"

Ash aimed the gun right at Angelina, his eyes narrowed. "I said hand over Pikachu _**NOW**_!"

Angelina glared at the young trainer. She knelt down and opened the bag, and then got up standing back with the other Rockets.

"Pikachuuu!" the Pokemon cried happily, jumping out the bag and onto Ash's shoulder. However, Ash did not laugh and hug it, like he'd always done before when it was returned. He stared straight at the Rockets, and Angelina had a weird feeling it wasn't just them that he was staring at.

"Take them to the cells." Ash commanded Ritchie.

Ritchie nodded at his ally and poked Cassidy in the back with the end of his rifle, and snarling, "Move!"

Meowth and Angelina went to go with them, but Ash blocked their way, "Pokemon are being kept in another room."

Misty picked Meowth up by the scruff of the neck and taken to another room containing cages filled with Giovanni's stolen Pokemon. The remaining members of Team Rocket were frog-marched out of the room and down endless flights of steps to the basement.

Angelina was the only one left in the room, except for Tracey and Brock lurking in the shadows, she knew Ash was there also.

"Nice disguise, Murakami." Ash sneered. "Didn't think you'd sneak just as low."

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Angelina felt cornered.

"Oh, it's not _**'what'**_," Ash told her nonchalantly. "It's mostly _**'how'**_ I'm going to deal with you."

Angelina whimpered. "Please don't-" she then made a run for the door and fled from sight. She was running until she arrived at the air balloon. She panicked to find a place to hide. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her and felt a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed the person's arm and twisted it, turning swiftly when she heard Brock cry out and saw the pain etched on his face.

"Hey Angel, what're you doing in Team Rocket?" Tracey asked.

"G-guys?! Oh my God!" Angelina bit her lip, "I'm really sorry!" she released her grip on Brock's arm and threw her arms around him, crying. "I'm only in Team Rocket so Marcus and the police can shut down the organization for misuse and cruelty of Pokemon…. p-please, you have to believe me!"

Tracey just stared at the girl in shock while Brock was consoling her with the arm that wasn't in pain. "So you lied back in Viridian City, huh?"

Angelina nodded, wiping away her tears, "Jessie and James didn't really hold me hostage. I found them outside the gym though, and they did have Togepi at the time but Giovanni didn't want it. I followed them into the basement and they wanted to quit, but they really didn't and started planning to change the gym around for the battle with Ash, since they were the new gym leaders." Angelina explained.

"What happened after that?" Tracey asked.

"I wanted to stop them, so I revealed that I was also a member of Team Rocket, and they were convinced that I could help them." Angelina continued. "Inside the gym, and when Ash arrived, I switched around that Jessie and James held me hostage and forced me to help them with the gym."

"Well, I don't know," Brock said unsurely. "How long have you been with Team Rocket?"

"About two years," Angelina replied. "Right after I defeated the Orange League. It's fine if you don't believe me, I don't steal Pokemon, and I really much want to turn in my father."

"Right, I guess that's believable," Brock smiled. "So Tracey and I are going to help you and the other Rockets escape."

"Oh good," Angelina sighed in relief. "Ash is starting to scare me, what's wrong with him anyway?"

"Don't know," Tracey shrugged. "I was just about to release the Rockets…. That's if Ritchie didn't have the key."

"I think there are tools in the air balloon," Angelina motioned behind her. "Knowing Jessie and James, they carry everything."

"I'll check just to be sure," Tracey said, walking over to the balloon and searching inside the basket.

Angelina watched carefully, but she knew she could trust Tracey, he was her close friend two years more than Angelina was friends with Brock.

"If you told me sooner that you worked undercover in Team Rocket, I could've helped out, too." Brock suggested.

"Maybe, but I'm doing fine on my own without assistance." Angelina refused, politely.

"Hey, I found this," Tracey held up a hack-saw. "It might cut through the bars."

"That's great, but we can go back inside only if we take the beautiful Angelina hostage." Brock explained, blushing slightly.

Angelina rolled her eyes while Tracey laughed, "Yeah, I guess that'll work."

So the three teenagers returned back to Giovanni's office.

"Ash, we found the girl." Brock informed.

"Well it's about time," Ash got off the chair and walked in front of Angelina. "Thought you could get away from me? Just wait until later, I have plans for you."

Angelina was no longer scared, but nearly angered that Ash was acting that way.

"Ha! Meowth's got her tongue!" Ash laughed evilly and slapped Angelina across the face.

"So where do we put her?" Tracey asked.

"Hmm, no space in the cells…." Ash thought out loud, and then he grinned. "Chain her to the walls."

Angelina didn't like the idea, Brock and Tracey pulled her toward the door to the cells. They climbed down the long flight of stairs to the basement; Angelina kept hold of Brock's hand.

"Don't worry," Brock whispered. "I'll never let Ash harm you."

There were rows of cells, all with Giovanni's guards inside. Two remained empty at the end. Butch and Cassidy were locked in one, Jessie and James in another.

Jessie paced up and down.

James sat on the bench and put his head in his hands. "What are they going to do to us, Jess?"

"I don't know James, but we're going to get out of here."

"I'm scared, Jessie!"

"Think about that later; right now, think of a way to escape."

"Pssst!" came a hiss from the next cell.

Jessie stood on tip-toe and looked through the small mesh windows between the cells. She came face to face with Cassidy.

"What?"

"We've got a plan."

"Don't you think you've caused enough trouble already?" Jessie rebutted scornfully.

"Look bitch, I don't have time for time…." But before Cassidy could finish the sentence, Jessie jumped away in fright as Brock appeared in front of her.

"What do you want?" Jessie snapped.

"I've come to get you out."

"We're saved!" James leapt up.

"Shhh!" Brock warned with urgency.

"What? But you're one of Ash's friends!"

"I know. He is my friend, but he's totally flipped out. He wants to kill you guys!"

"Okay, so where's-" Jessie paused. "Where's Angel?"

"I'm here, and I escaped from Ash." Angelina replied loud enough for Butch and Cassidy to hear in the next cell.

"Move over!" said Tracey from behind Brock and Angelina.

"Who's that with you?" Jessie demanded, not being use to seeing in the complete darkness of the basement.

Ash had ordered the electricity lines to be cut, so that Giovanni couldn't use any of his gadgets to regain control.

"It's me- Tracey. Listen, Ritchie has the key to the cells, but I've got a hack-saw here that I took from your hot air balloon, I'll see if I can saw the bars off!" he began to do so, and as they were old and rusty, three bars were gone within ten minutes, allowing Jessie and James enough room to squeeze through.

"Okay, this way- I've accessed a map of the building and if I've calculated correctly, it should take us to the trap door under the office." Tracey said.

"Hey, what about us?" Cassidy shouted.

"We don't have time." Brock said.

Butch shook his head, "Just give us the saw, we'll get out on our own."

Tracey nodded and passed the hack-saw to them through the bars.

"Quickly, Misty's due down here to check the cells in five minutes." Tracey advised, and everyone ran after him.

They went past the stairs that led up to the ground floor, and behind them, which Jessie and James nor Angelina had not been able to see in the dark, was a narrow passage way.

Brock took out some matches and lit one. They were in a room which contains a sports car, in front of which were a set of doors. Daylight slipped between the cracks under and between the doors. Above them, there was the outline of a trapdoor.

"It's Giovanni's escape hatch." Tracey explained. "If he's in trouble, he stands over it and presses a button, the trap door opens, he falls into the car and drives away. But because Ash got me to cut the power, it wouldn't function."

Brock held a finger to his lips in a gesture for everyone to be quiet. Through the hatch, everyone could hear voices.

"What do you mean they're _**GONE**_!" Ash screamed.

Then hearing Ritchie defend himself. "I…. I did search them before I locked them in. I don't understand where they could've got a hacksaw from!"

"Aghh! You idiot! It was Murakami! She probably had her ways with Brock and Tracey to help her friends escape!"

Angelina clenched her fists tightly, _**'How dare he think of me like that!'**_

"He's starting to sound like Giovanni." James whispered to Jessie.

Jessie nodded in agreement.

"I don't understand it. Ash was sometimes silly and irrational…. But never anything like this!" Brock hung his head.

Tracey nodded, "I haven't known him as long as you have Brock, but I agree. This is very out of character."

"What are we going to do?" Jessie asked.

Tracey explained his plan: "Well, as I see it. The only hope we have is to restore the electricity. The doors are locked electrically, so if we get the power back, we can seal off the office and call the police!"

They all considered this for a moment, before James asked, "But what about the trap-door?"

"We'll just have to hope Ash doesn't know it's there!"

They nodded to ratify their approval for this plan.

Brock took over, "Okay, the fuse box is over the other side of the compound. We can't risk being caught by going to it through the building. So we'll have to push these doors open and skirt around the outside. Do either of you know anything about electrics?"

"I do. I built that special Pokemon battlefield in the gym we destroyed that made the trainer feel all their Pokemon's pain- remember Brock?" James asked.

"Yes." Brock said bitterly, as the memories of Ash getting fried on it came back.

Tracey felt it was time to move. "Okay then, that means we can split into two groups, each one will have someone who can fix the electricity in it. Jessie, come with me. James goes with Brock, because he knows where the fuse box is. We'll go opposite directions and hope that at least one group makes it without getting caught."

"What about me?" Angelina asked, being left out.

"You'll be safer with Tracey and Jessie." Brock told her.

"All right," Angelina nodded. "I don't think it'd be wise to risk distraction, anyway."

They gave each other a look of solidarity and shoved the door until it gave way and creaked open. Tracey poked his head out, and looked around. No one was in sight, so he grabbed Angelina's wrist as they and Jessie ran off to the left. Brock and James waited for a moment before sneaking out and turning to the right.

**§To Be Continued§**

Thanks for reading, all comments and suggestions welcomed! The last chapter will be up next and very soon! See ya!


	5. Escape Epilogue

Just wait until you read this last chapter, all of your anxiousness and questions will be solved. I don't own Pokemon except my character and plot, enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Escape Epilogue**

Tracey, Jessie, and Angelina were flat against the wall as they could hear voice around the corner. Tracey was pale with fear, Jessie tried to still her own breathing in case it gave them away, and Angelina was petrified in stillness.

"No, I haven't seen them. Maybe Team Rocket has taken them prisoner." Misty said.

"Yeah, or they are part of the conspiracy." Ritchie had contempt in his voice, he wanted someone to blame for the escaped prisoner fiasco which had been made scapegoat for.

There was a roar from the flat-roof above them. Tracey looked up and saw two figures jumping off it. Misty screamed as one landed on her. Ritchie yelled as the other landed on him. There was the noise of a struggle before the two were eventually silenced.

"Who….?" Tracey began in a low whisper, before the answer was revealed, as Misty and Ritchie were pushed around the corner, tied with ropes and gagged. Now holding their guns and grinning were Butch and Cassidy.

Butch saluted to Angelina jauntily.

"Mmmmff!" Misty exclaimed to Tracey.

"Sorry Misty, but someone has to stop Ash." Tracey hung his head.

Ritchie glared at Tracey with the satisfaction that the escape of Team Rocket hadn't been his fault after all. His pleasure was short lived, as Cassidy proceeded to slap him around the head because she felt like it.

"So what's the plan then?" Butch turned to Angelina and grinned.

Angelina frowned, she considered to hate Butch, she may be a secret Rocket and Pokemon trainer, but when guys look down upon her…. It's not just for help.

Tracey began to rummage in Ritchie's pockets and produced a key. "Here, this will unlock the cells. Let Giovanni's guards out and lock these two in."

Now without fear of being caught; Jessie, Angelina, and Tracey raced to the fuse box. Tracey crouched down and began to connect the wires while Jessie and Angelina stood back and watched.

Suddenly, Tracey cried in pain and the lights came back on. A moment later, Brock and James appeared.

"Well done!" Brock commended Tracey, who was still whimpering and nursing his injured hand.

Jessie spoke up, "And Misty and Ritchie have been taken care of. Cassidy and Butch are putting them into cells right now."

James hugged his partner and exclaimed, "We've done it! We've won! Ooh, that feels weird to say!"

"It's not over yet. We have to get to Ash!" Tracey reminded.

"I think we'll be able to handle one twerp." Jessie said.

"No offence or anything," James added, remembering that Brock and Tracey were members of Team Twerp.

Brock commented, "A twerp with a gun."

"But Butch and Cassidy are freeing Giovanni's guards, so we won't be alone." Angelina asserted.

"Come on, let's go." Tracey was anxious.

They entered the main building and found their way to the office. The place was surrounded by guards, who kept trying to attack Brock and Tracey until each time Angelina, Jessie, and James explained the situation. When they reached the office itself, they found several guards on either side of the door with their backs against the walls. Butch and Cassidy were also waiting for something to happen.

"What's going on?" Jessie whispered to Cassidy.

"The boy is still in there, he has Giovanni hostage."

Brock inched towards the door. "Ash, it's me, Brock. Look Ash, this is crazy. Put down the gun and come out of there."

"No," Ash said flatly.

"But why are you doing this? You've got Pikachu back- what more do you want?"

"I want all the rest of the Pokemon here." Ash answered.

"What? But Ash, you can't become a Pokemon Master with stolen Pokemon!"

"I don't care! I'm going to take them all!"

Brock looked at everyone with shock and fear in his countenance.

"Ashton Jerome Ketchum!" Angelina yelled. "Get your ass out here this instant!"

"Make me!" Ash countered.

"Oh, I'll make him." Angelina grits her teeth and made her way toward the door.

Brock pulled Angelina back. "Do you want to get killed! He has a gun!"

Angelina was about to snap, but Tracey suddenly interrupted, "I think I know what's going on. Does anyone have a fire-type Pokemon?"

"What?" Jessie, James, Brock, and Angelina said in unison.

"Don't ask questions now; just give me a fire type."

"I…. I have a Vulpix." Brock stammered, producing a Pokeball.

"Order a Flamethrower attack in the room."

Brock shrugged and threw his Pokeball, "Vulpix, Flamethrower!"

"Vuuuuulpix!" Vulpix whined and breathed out a jet of flame.

"Aggggghhhhhh!" came the shrieks of Ash and Giovanni.

"Huh?" Ash said, he came out of the door; a little charred and no longer holding a gun. "What happened?"

"Yeah Tracey, what happened?" Brock asked.

"Ash, Misty, and Ritchie have been under hypnosis! When we came inside, before they started becoming homicidal, they went downstairs into the room where all the stolen Pokemon are kept in cages to check them out, while Brock and I stayed upstairs, looking out for guards. Then when they came up, Ash told us the plan and how we would get guns and all the rest…. One of the Pokemon down there must have hypnotized him!"

"Yeah! That's the last thing I remember, being in a room with all the Pokemon!" Ash enthused.

"But a Pokemon couldn't make him go crazy like that. Someone has to be controlling him." Jessie butted in.

"But who would do that?" Ash asked, bewildered.

Butch and Cassidy looked at each other and nodded.

Butch said, "I think I know…." But before he could finish the sentence, they heard the sound of distant sirens and a click and whirr from the office.

They rushed into Giovanni's office, except for Angelina. She ran off back to the hot air balloon and quickly changed clothes. Then she took out her Pichu. She wasn't far from Giovanni's office, she heard an engine rev and screeching; figuring that Giovanni had escaped through his secret trap-door.

There was next the sound of swift footsteps along the corridor and a whistle being blown.

"Stop, in the name of the law!" cried an Officer Jenny, Angelina saw her round the corner and decided to follow unnoticing.

"Where's Giovanni? What happened here?" Officer Jenny demanded.

"Well, I'm not sure yet, but I'll make it my business to find out for you, Miss…." Brock said in a goofy-dopey way.

Angelina rolled her eyes and held back a laugh at the sound of a sharp slap; she knew Brock deserved that, which straightened him up immediately.

"I'm confused!" James whined for an explanation.

"Giovanni has escaped. He drove away moments ago. He has been controlling this boy and two of his friends, no doubt using some sort of hypnotic Pokemon, such as a Drowzee or Exeggutor…." Butch explained.

"An Exeggutor! I remember now…." Ash cried.

'**_Yeah,'_** Angelina now realized. **_'My Gengar, no wonder!'_**

"None of us called the police, so I assume that someone else tipped them off that he's been hiding stolen Pokemon here." Butch continued and had ignored Ash.

'**_A likely story,'_** Angelina shook her head. **_'I hope Jenny believes it, though.'_**

"He knew the police would be on their way, and needed someone to pin the blame on." Cassidy cut in. "Quite an ingenious scheme- he'd even looked like the victim of these young hooligans who took him hostage in order to stop the police from arresting them and finding their stolen Pokemon!"

"What were you kids doing here?" Jenny asked suspiciously.

'**_Ha!'_** Angelina grinned. **_'Liked to see you guys get outta this one!' _**

"Umm…. We work for Giovanni. We were dropping off…. Something we've been working on…." Cassidy offered.

"Yeah, my Pikachu! I came to get it back!" Ash snapped.

'**_BUSTED!'_** Angelina smiled like a Cheshire-cat.

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu added. **_(And they almost got away with it, too)_**

"Goodness, that's your Pikachu…. We had no idea!" Jessie said in a sugary tone.

'**_Sure, blame amnesia for trying to steal Pikachu for almost two years.'_** Angelina thought sadly, even if she hoped Ash wouldn't rad them out. She decided to take matters into her own hands and stepped in. "Um, hi! Sorry I'm late, my aunt fell ill, but I came soon as I got the message."

Everyone turned to see Angelina step into Giovanni's office. She held Pichu and was dressed in a purple tank-top, blue-jean knee-length skirt, brown heeled sandals, and a blue backpack.

"That's fine; I've got things under control here." Jenny assured. "Giovanni escaped, tried to blame these Pokemon trainers for the stolen Pokemon here."

"Oh really? It's figures, but I'm not surprised for something like this to happen." Angelina smirked.

"All right, let's get you all down to the station to sort this all out." Jenny replied in a worried tone.

The Rockets declined the kind offer and snuck out the back door. Angelina was about to follow and sneak up on Butch and Cassidy, but she thought better of it. She wanted to say goodbye to Jessie and James, hoping they'd find better careers than the low-life in Team Rocket.

Angelina caught up with Officer Jenny; they waited for Ash, Brock, and Tracey to rescue Misty and Ritchie in the cells. She was relieved that Ash and Misty were back to normal, until they started to bicker over earlier's attack.

There wasn't much to say down at the police station, Officer Jenny let off Ash and friends as they went off to the Pokemon Center for the night.

Ash and Ritchie were talking, catching up on what they've done on their journeys so far. Misty was soothing her Togepi to sleep, lulling Pikachu and Pichu also. Angelina was discussing earlier's event with Tracey and Brock.

"So it was Giovanni the whole time?" Angelina asked.

"That's what Butch and Cassidy said earlier." Brock replied.

"Then again, what about those stolen Pokemon that Ash, Misty, and Ritchie went to check on?" Tracey reminded. "We know it was a psychic Pokemon that hypnotized Ash-"

"Like a Gengar." Angelina interrupted. "Ash hinted that it wasn't an Exeggutor…."

"How'd you know Ash said that?" Brock asked.

"You really think Giovanni wouldn't control a Pokemon to use hypnosis just to blame them for his hostage and finding stolen Pokemon?" Angelina questioned.

"Right," Brock agreed. "But what makes you think Giovanni controlled a Gengar?"

"I'm positively sure on that because I had a Gengar." Angelina admitted. "But…. It was stolen, by Team Rocket!"

"Jessie and James? Are you sure it was them?" Brock stared unsurely. "They can't even steal Ash's Pikachu let alone others."

"Unless," Tracey added. "When we had fallen into Jessie and James' pitfall trap earlier…. Butch and Cassidy interfered…. I know Butch called out a Gengar…."

"Yeah," Angelina nodded, tears in her eyes. "My Gengar. That day they were on Mandarin Island with that mind-control scheme…. Turning all Pokemon against their trainers…. I was there when Pichu turned on me…. I followed, and found Cassidy and Butch…. They threatened to hurt me, but I had to bargain my best Pokemon for my life and Pichu…."

"You did that before we even got there?" Ash asked.

Angelina realized that her story had called upon Ash and Ritchie's attention, even Misty's too. She was about to explain more, but Nurse Joy showed up saying it was time for bed.

The next day after breakfast, it was time to say goodbye. Brock was heading back to Valencia Island to finish his studies with Professor Ivy, and Ritchie went off on his journey. Ash, Misty, and Tracey headed back into the Orange Archipelago to finish the Orange League.

Half-way down the road, Angelina didn't feel like walking, so she took out her Charizard and flew the rest of the way. Lucky her, she snuck upon Team Rocket's hot air balloon and heard talking from inside.

"Well, looks like we're out of a job, Jess." James said.

Angelina didn't see Meowth, she guessed it was napping on the floor; she did see Jessie and James drinking green tea.

"I wouldn't bet on it, James." Jessie smiled. "They haven't caught Giovanni yet."

"You don't think he'll be mad at us?"

"Well, if we had known we were working against him, we wouldn't have helped the twerps, would we?"

"We were trying to save him. He should be grateful."

"So what?- He never liked us anyway." Jessie took out her binoculars. "Let's see what the twerps are up to."

"I still say fashion is where we are needed," James sighed, as he stood up to join her.

Angelina smiled; Team Rocket was back to their usual troublemaking for Ash and Pikachu. She couldn't wait to hear the many stories of unsuccessfulness in the future from either Ash or Team Rocket. She turned to her Pokemon, "Okay Charcoal, fly!"

Charizard roared and flapped his wings, flying toward Angelina's destination.

Angelina wasn't worried nor scared of what's to come later in the future. Though she was pretty lucky to get out of all those lies.

_**Well, that's mostly everything I've been through, and I know I've just completely filled up my diary because this is the last page.**_

_**Goodbye for now,**_

_**Angelina Murakami**_

The young strawberry-blonde now closed her completely filled diary; she placed it on the shelf containing other journals containing adventures and journeys.

Angelina looks over at her digital clock, **_1:00 A.M._** It took her four hours to write a three-month story. She yawned and decided to get some sleep, there was a lot to be done while she was in Pallet Town, and a good nights' rest was well needed.

**§THE END§**

Yep, this story is finished and there's no sequel either. I hope you liked it; all comments and suggestions are welcomed! Don't forget to continue reading **_"Steps In Paradise"_**, thanks!


End file.
